dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
Bye-Bye Mega-Playboy
First Half At Ryuuji's mansion, Junta, trying to only partially turn into the Mega-Playboy, is standing in a stairwell facing Ryuuji, telling him that he will never forgive him for impersonating him and hurting Ami, as well as for hurting Karin. Karin distracts Junta, however, asking him, if he becomes the Mega-Playboy, what will happen to Ami. Junta then breaks out from being the Mega-Playboy which gives Ryuuji the chance to attack, and he punches Junta across the room. Ryuuji asks Junta if he intends to fight him just as he is and proceeds to jump at Junta, hitting him with his foot and hitting Junta back. Junta, clearly out-classed being himself, tries to run away.1 Karin is sad that Junta has run, and Ami tells her that Junta has never liked to fight and always runs. Karin then gets up and tells Ami that she has to save Junta, but almost collapses because of her injuries. Ami helps her back up and Karin tells Ami her that Junta loves her. In a hallway Ryuuji continues beating up on Junta, remarking how pathetic he is. Ryuuji then starts to yell out, asking why Tomoko has chosen Junta over him. Junta tries running again but Ryuuji chases after him. Karin tells Ami that it's hopeless because Junta cannot defeat Ryuuji as he is, but he will never be himself again if he turns into the Mega-Playboy. They then see Junta flying through a door on the upper-level and landing on the ground near Ami and Karin. Karin then yells at Ryuuji that she is the one he should be fighting. As Ryuuji approaches Karin to "beat it into her thoroughly" Junta charges him and punches him in the head. Ryuuji just laughs at him, grabs Junta, and kicks him in the back. Ami runs to Junta asking him if he's ok, but Ryuuji throws Ami out of the way. Karin charges him but he just throws her back against a wall. Ryuuji picks Junta up to punch him again when Tomoko shows up asking him what he's doing. Ryuuji tells Tomoko that she's just in time and for her to watch his strength and magnificence. Ryuuji then starts to beat up on Junta some more. He picks Junta up by neck and remarks that Tomoko should plainly see how superior he is to Junta. Ryuuji then tells Junta that he is about to "finish him." Ami then yells to Junta that it's alright and that she'll always love him, no matter what happens. Junta then becomes engulfed in an electrical charge. Second Half Junta continues to be surrounded by a very strong and bright charge, which throws Ryuuji across the room. The charge finally disappears leaving Junta standing there. He looks back at Karin, revealing that he has become the full Mega-Playboy. He also looks at Ami, but she just looks away. Ryuuji tries to attack Junta again, but Junta is too fast and Ryuuji misses. Ryuuji tries charging him, grabbing a long blade out from his sleeve. However, Junta just grabs Ryuuji and throws him all the way across the room. Lying on the floor, Ryuuji is enraged at how Junta has humiliated him. Tomoko runs over to Ryuuji telling him to stop, but Ryuuji starts to transform, with his left arm becoming so large that it rips apart his sleeve. He gets up, clearly deformed now. Ami asks what's going on and Karin says that his body can't handle all the DNA he's assimilated. Ryuuji tells Junta to fight him and charges him. Just as Ryuuji gets to Junta, Junta punches him so hard that Ryuuji throws up some green goop. Ryuuji then transforms back into his normal self and falls to the ground. Tomoko runs to his side to see if he is ok.2 Now that the battle is over, Karin starts to remorse that Junta has become 100% Mega-Playboy and will never be able to change back to his normal self. Mega-Playboy Junta walks up to Ami to ask if she was scared and that everything is ok now. He then proceeds to kiss Ami, which throws Karin into shock and causes Ami to tear up. In the middle of kissing Ami, Junta turns back into his normal self, notices what he's doing and starts to back away. Thinking that it's still the Mega-Playboy, Ami punches Junta. However, Karin runs over exclaiming that Junta is back to normal. Ami looks down to realize this and starts to cry a little. Later, Karin and Junta are in Karin's timeship with Karin finishing up her final report, stating that as long as Ami stays with Junta, he will never turn into the Mega-Playboy again. Junta asks Karin if she's going home, and she tells him that she has to so she can get her sweet, sweet home. He tries to tell Karin that he loves her, but she stops him, telling him to take good care of Ami. Karin then gets back into her timeship and, once inside, she breaks down crying. The ship starts to lift up off the ground to go back to the future. Just as it disappears Junta screams up for Karin, but she is gone. Back outside, Junta is walking away when he looks up and sees Ami standing there next to her bike and he walks up to her. She asks him if Karin has left, to which Junta can only look down in sadness. She remarks that he must have really loved Karin, which Junta doesn't really want to answer. She then tells Junta that even if he did, she still loves him. They stand there for a couple moments just kind of looking at each other, but Junta finally seems to find some peace. They both then just start to laugh when they are interrupted by some lighting appearing in the sky above them. A timeship appears right above them and crashes to the ground. The door opens revealing Karin stumbling out telling Junta and Ami that her mission got extended because they wanted her to monitor Junta some more. When Junta starts celebrating, Ami flashes a very annoyed look over at Junta and kicks him on the ankle, causing him to jump up in down holding it, still trying to tell Karin "welcome home." However, Ami looks back at Junta with one eye open, and a smile on her face. Episode Preview WHAT?! Another time machine's come here from the future? That's news to me! Especially after we finally got Junta's Mega-Playboy's side under control. Hold it. You don't think...? They've come here AFTER Junta? Oh my God, I've got to stop them! Next time on DNA2: Another Time Machine. Footnotes 1 - In the manga, Junta actually does turn into the Mega-Playboy and fights Ryuuji as him. However, Ryuuji has assimilated the DNA of many more people, including Junta. Both Ryuuji and Junta experience several power-ups during the course of the battle and have a wide range of weapons, including psionic weapons. 2 - While the fight sort of ends the same, in the manga, Junta hits Ryuuji with his most powerful weapon, seperating himself from a "psychic-jacket" which was created as one of Ryuuji's power-ups. This results in Ryuuji losing his powers and ending the fight. 3 - If this episode feels like a conclusion, thats because it was the final episode in DNA2's origional TV run. The final three episodes weren't released until the following year as OVAs. 4 - Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the mangas fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Crossfire